Liquid crystal display assemblies are available which can be electrically connected to a printed circuit board of a wide variety of electronic devices such as speaker phones, facsimile machines, VCR's, etc. Typically, these assemblies include a liquid crystal display (LCD) which is electrically connected to a dedicated printed circuit board which controls the LCD. The LCD assemblies are then electrically connected to the printed circuit board of the electronic device by a flexible ribbon cable. One end of the ribbon cable is integrally connected to the printed circuit board of the LCD assembly. The other end of the ribbon cable has a terminal end which is manually inserted into a socket mounted on the printed circuit board of the electronic device. Typically, a ribbon cable length of approximately 10 inches is required to account for the distance between the location of the LCD assembly (which is usually located near the outer housing of the device) and the printed circuit board of the device (which usually located well inside the device away from the outer housing).
This arrangement has certain disadvantages. The ribbon cable has certain characteristics of an antenna and radiates electromagnetic emissions. These emissions increase dramatically as the length of the ribbon cable increases. A typical ribbon cable length of 10 inches results in the creation of unacceptable levels of electromagnetic emissions in certain devices which in turn can interfere with their electronics. Moreover, the method of assembly is complicated due to the fact a technician must perform two steps: (1) manually installing the LCD assembly at a location adjacent the outer housing of the device and (2) manually inserting the terminal end of the ribbon cable into the socket which is mounted on the printed circuit board of the device. Inserting the terminal end of the ribbon cable into the socket to obtain a satisfactory connection is oftentimes difficult and time consuming because the terminal end of the ribbon cable is flexible whereas the socket is rigid. Moreover, after the connection has been made, the technician must spend a considerable amount of time manipulating the excess ribbon cable and packaging it so that it fits within the confines of the exterior shell of the device and does not interfere with the other internal components of the device.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a LCD apparatus that overcomes the disadvantages described above and to provide a simple and cost effective LCD apparatus.